Mordecai
Mordecai is the main protagonist of Regular Show, along with his best friend Rigby. Mordecai is a 23-year old Blue Jay. He made his debut in a non-canon short ("2 in the AM PM") as a human cashier, who then morphs into a prototype Mordecai-like character with a fanny pack. He later makes his first official appearance in the Pilot episode. Mordecai is voiced by the show's creator, J.G. Quintel. Appearance Mordecai is about a 6'3 tall, anthropomorphic Blue Jay. He sports a black beak, with teeth, a light blue chest, as well as black stripes on his tail feathers and fingers, as well as two white stripes on his''' wings, or arms. Mordecai's white feathers vary throughout the cartoon, at times appearing pure white, sometimes appearing tinged blue. In the pilot and some scenes from First Day, his forehead has more white feathers. In the episode "Don" when he was five or six, he use to have buck teeth and didn't have the black stripes on his fingertips or his tail feathers. The back of his head is black and the blue feathers on his head are styled up or grow in that fashion. He has long, dark gray stripped legs with two toes. Personality Mordecai is mild-mannered and laid back. Like Rigby, he lacks clothing, plays video games, sing karaoke, and drinks copious amounts of coffee and soda. Of the duo, Mordecai displays far more patience, responsibility, and intelligence than Rigby does. Although almost every problem caused by the duo is Rigby's fault, Mordecai does cause problems at time, though they are unrelated to work. An example is in "The Unicorns Have Got to Go" when Mordecai tries to attract Margaret with DudeTime, but ends up attracting a group of ill-mannered, lazy, and irresponsible unicorns that wreak havoc. Mordecai puts up with Rigby's laziness and immaturity, once even filling out a job application for Rigby because he claimed it was "boring". Mordecai tends to be more sociable and friendly than Rigby, and has much more manageable relationships with others. Although Mordecai naturally despises work, he strives to keep a good reputation, once almost losing his life to avoid being labeled as a slacker, and vouching for extra work to pay for concert tickets. Mordecai's most obvious shortcoming is his inability to engage his love interests. Whenever he is around his crush, Margaret, he will often stutter or lose focus. In spite of this, he often makes up excuses to go to The Coffee Shop just to see her. He is a serious person and wants people to do the right thing. It is also proven that he is fond of the word "dude" and the saying "oooooooh" as he and Rigby often exclaim. Skills/Habits Mordecai has shown a variety of abilities and habits good and bad throughout the series. *'Leadership '- Mordecai has some notable leadership skills, as displayed in many episodes, such as "Exit 9B". *'Video Game Master '- Mordecai is an expert at video games. Anytime Mordecai and Rigby play against each other, Mordecai would win every time (except in "It's Time" because of Rigby's constant bragging about going out with Margaret, "Jinx", and "Bet to Be Blonde" when Rigby cheats and unplugs Mordecai's controller). Mordecai is always player one, except at the end of "Death Punchies ". *'Educated '- Mordecai is both figuratively and literally smarter than Rigby in nearly every possible way. He has mentioned to have acquired not only a high school diploma, which Rigby doesn't have (as mentioned in the episode "More Smarter"), but also a college education (Though, in "Fool Me Twice", Rigby said that Mordecai never graduated.). However, he was outwitted by Rigby when the latter got him to drink "rig juice". *'Skilled Liar '- In "Grilled Cheese Deluxe", Mordecai showed great aptitude for lying. He competed against Rigby to prove who was the better liar and ultimately emerged victorious. *'Skilled at Staring - '''Mordecai has shown that he can go hours into a staring contest. He did so against "Peeps" in the episode of the same name and won, even though he couldn't blink after the contest and had to go to the hospital. *'Heavy Sleeper - Throughout the entire show, Mordecai is shown to be a habitual heavy sleeper, falling asleep very often. Rigby has to gently shake him to get him to wake up many times (examples, "Ello Gov'nor", "This Is My Jam" and "Really Real Wrestling"). *'Guitar Player '- In "This Is My Jam", he was shown to have increased his skill at playing the guitar, unlike in "Mordecai and the Rigbys", where neither Rigby or himself knew how to work the instrument. *'Enhanced Strength '- This greatly varies from episode to episode, though he is always seen to be much stronger than Rigby; this is notable when the two engage in a game of punchies. However, while not on Skips' or Muscle Man's level, there are several evidences that Mordecai possesses well above average strength, as he has on several occasions bashed his way through locked doors ("Just Set Up the Chairs"). In fact, he's so strong that he can break a broom with one punch and easily rip a shirt as shown in "Mordecai and the Rigbys". However, his most recent and impressive feat of physical strength is show when he bashed Death Bear across a room and through a wall in the episode of the same name. *'Coffee Drinker '- Mordecai is often seen with coffee, more so than Rigby. In "Free Cake", the episode starts with Mordecai supposedly drinking from a half full pot of coffee. In "Mordecai and the Rigbys", Mordecai starts out with a cup of coffee in his hands when Rigby enters the Coffee Shop. *'Speeches '- Mordecai tends to persuade people when he gives talks and speeches, ex. Don, when Mordecai persuades Rigby to confront and mend Rigby's relationship with his brother; Rage Against The TV, when Mordecai tells Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost to help with beating The Hammer; in "Muscle Woman" when he talks to Starla, unintentionally infatuating her; and in ""Mordecai and the Rigbys"," when Mordecai tries to tell the crowd about being tricked into lip-synching. Another example would be when Mordecai apologizes to C.J. to calm her down in "Yes Dude Yes". Also, he gave a protest speech to Margaret being trapped in the Voice Messaging Control Center in "Butt Dial", begging her not to play the message that contained song Mordecai made up about how it would be like if they were together forever. However, it did not work. He is also shown to give a great speech in "Exit 9B", which Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. claimed touching. In "Do or Diaper ", he explained to Margaret about the bet, and admitting that he likes her. *'Kind Hearted '- Mordecai possesses social skills that an immature Rigby doesn't. Mordecai has better relations with his friends, and has never really shown many harsh feelings toward them. He always tries to settle disagreements. He also admitted a certain secret to save his life. The only major time he wasn't kind hearted was in "It's Time" when he pushed Rigby off a microwave, killing him, though it was out of anger, and he was immediately regretful of his actions. *'Truthful '- Mordecai is not only a skilled liar, unlike Rigby, but he is also very truthful. For example, in "The Power", Mordecai instantly admitted what happened to Skips when Benson asked him. *'Musician '- Mordecai has shown on several occasions that he can sing very well. In the "Mordecai and the Rigbys", "Karaoke Video", and "Butt Dial" he sings nice and clear, although he tends to be off-key. Also, he seemed to know about a song called Brain Explosion (song) that Rigby didn't know about in This Is My Jam. Also, he listened to a song on repeat for five days in Yes Dude Yes *'Slacker'- Mordecai and Rigby both have a tendency of slacking off from work. Benson then yells at them to stop slacking off. This is seen in almost every episode. *'Skilled Fighter' - Mordecai is very good at fighting others, as is seen in many episodes. Examples are Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost in "The Night Owl", Chad and Jeremy in "Replaced", Carrey O'Key and Carl in Karaoke Video and The "Family" "Restaurant" people in "Out of Commission ". *'Lousy Swimmer '- It is seen in "Meat Your Maker" when the hot dogs put Skips, Pops, Benson and Mordecai to marinate, he was practically drowning. Though this might not be true, considering the fact that was marinade and not water. *'Party Animal' - In "Party Pete", "See You There", and some other episodes, it shows that Mordecai really likes to party. *'Sanitation' - Even though Mordecai is a party animal, he is good at cleaning up major parties. This is shown in "Replaced", "Butt Dial", "Party Pete", etc. *'Snoring - '''It is seen in "Ello Gov'nor" that he snores when he sleeps. *'Ladies Man '- Despite the fact he has a crush on Margaret, he has earned attention of Starla from "Muscle Woman", CJ and his 12 dates from "Yes Dude Yes", possibly Ladonna from "Access Denied", and a women from "Do or Diaper" gives him her phone number when Mordecai was practicing his kissing. *'Skilled''' 'Rapper -' Along with Rigby, he is shown on occasions such as "Rap It Up" and "Party Pete" rapping very well. They also tried to teach Pops how to rap in order to take on the CrewCrew to prepare him in their rap battle. *'Skilled Dancer -' As seen in "TGI Tuesday", Mordecai is a skilled dancer. Mordecai Themed Content *Mordecai's Bed *Mordecai's Memories ("Brain Eraser") *Mordecai's Outfit *Mordecai's Phone ("Butt Dial") *Mordecai's Alarm Clock *Mordecai's Cool Outfits ("Cool Bikes") *Morde-shakes ("Bad Kiss" ) Quotes See Mordecai/Quotes. Trivia *Mordecai has several characteristics that differ him from genuine birds, in fact, looking like a bird is one of the only thing Mordecai has in common with an actual Blue Jay the other is that he's blue. Also, in Rap it Up, he was referred as a bird by Alpha-Dog during a rap battle. In the real world, Blue Jays are short compared to Raccoons. However, Mordecai is taller than Rigby. *Although Mordecai is a Blue Jay, he appears to not have the ability to fly as shown in "A Bunch of Baby Ducks" (this may be unknown because he could fly in a future episode). *His beak sports a full set of teeth (as does Margaret's). *He has two "toes" instead of the standard four. *Mordecai is one of the only characters who has not mentioned any relatives. Unless count Uncle Steve who is revealed in a story of Terror Tales of the Park II though this is not a physical appearance, *It is mentioned in "Don" that he doesn't have a brother, but it might not mean that he's an only child (he might have a sister(s)). *Mordecai's eyes are bigger than usual in Don. *According to the episode "Don", Mordecai has known Rigby since he was five or six years old. *It is noted that his chest is sometimes light blue, but its main color is white, like all the Blue Jays. *In "Meat Your Maker", he nearly died of hypothermia when Rigby broke the thermostat. *It is revealed that in "Meat Your Maker" that he can't stay in places that are below 10 degrees or he will lose consciousness. *In "Camping Can Be Cool", it is revealed that he went to Art College, but in "Fool Me Twice" it's revealed that he didn't gradurate. *Mordecai, like normal Blue Jays, is an omnivore. He has eaten another bird twice in "Dizzy" and "Under the Hood". He also ate a salad in "Rigby's Body". In "Eggscellent", he ate eggs, another food in a normal Blue Jay's diet. *Mordecai's favorite band is "Brain Explosion." *Mordecai signs his name Mordo. *On a few occasions, Mordecai and Rigby have shown an interest in rapping (Ex. "Party Pete"). *He has a different appearance in "The Pilot". *In the pilot and "First Day", you can see Mordecai's head swishing around when he moves it. *In the episode "Rap It Up", when Rigby was rapping, it revealed that Mordecai was crying when he saw a movie called A Very Happy Bride. *He has been nicknamed Mordo, Mordecry, Wrongecai, Brodecai, Blondecai, and Mordy. *Mordecai refers to Rigby as "Dude" in every single episode. *In Project Exonaut, him, Rigby, and Skips have their own exosuits. *In "Fancy Restaurant", Mordecai is nicer to Muscle Man. He even helps him learn etiquette. *As seen in "Diary", Mordecai has developed a fear for microwaves after what happened in "It's Time". *In "Diary", it reveals Mordecai's secrets are he likes to go commando a lot, he likes to sing along to really bad pop music, sometimes when him and Rigby are supposed to clean the gutters they go to get coffee instead, and when him and Rigby bought beds he took Rigby's and stacked it under his and told him that they didn't bring it. *"Out of Commission" and "Caveman" are the only times we see him cry so far. Similar to Finn the Human from Adventure Time, he only cries whether loved ones die, or in a romantic movie (at least in Rap it Up mentioned by Rigby). *Mordecai is the only known one to finish and survive the Eggscellent challenge. *It was revealed in "Bad Kiss" that Mordecai has his own Milkshakes called Mordeshakes (though Rigby came up with the name). *In the The Christmas Special it revealed that when him and Rigby was little, they both wanted a invisibility cloak. *In "Sandwich of Death" Mordecai (along with Rigby and Benson) has been seen using Death Kwon Do like an expert, despite the fact Mordecai, Rigby and Benson are never seen practicing the martial art. *Mordecai tried to kiss Margaret three times in the series so far, the first time was in "Death Bear" (but was prevented when Death Bear came out of his cage), the second time was "Bad Kiss" (was successful in the beginning, but was prevented in the end), and in "Do or Diaper" (was prevented because Margaret found out about the bet, and when the two were about to kiss, she whispered in his ear saying "Have a nice week, Diaper boy", making him lose the bet). *In "Fool Me Twice", Rigby revealed that Mordecai never actually graduated from Art School. This was most likely a joke, though. *Mordecai cross-dressed (along with Rigby) in '' Fancy Resturant'' as a waiter, which is one of the first times Regular Show used cross-dressing similar to Looney Tunes.